<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ripe For The Picking by DrybonedDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733513">Ripe For The Picking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrybonedDragon/pseuds/DrybonedDragon'>DrybonedDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5 Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Multi, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrybonedDragon/pseuds/DrybonedDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While exiting the palace Joker and Crow get brainwashed.</p><p>You take advantage of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ripe For The Picking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>P5R Spoilers for last palace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think she’ll be okay?” You speak up, the ongoing silence unbearable.</p><p>“As long as he just wants her to accept his delusions I doubt he’s going to harm her.” </p><p>You were about to respond when a shadow appeared around the corner. No big deal, all of you are strong enough.</p><p>Taking the signal from Joker, you and Crow got into position to battle while he ripped the shadows mask off, revealing three demons wearing red clothing.</p><p>Unfortunately these demons really liked to use brain jack, a move you utterly despise.  While you all focused on one enemy, one on one.</p><p>When you vanquished your target you turned around you saw that the other two enemies were dealt with, but you immediately noticed that Joker and Crow were acting strange. “Um. Guys?” They rushed at you, grabbing your arm and spilling out complements about you. </p><p>Joker got even closer.  “Pay attention to me, he doesn’t even deserve to be looked at by you.” </p><p>“Oh please-“ Crow pulled you to his side. “You’re just rotten leftovers.” </p><p>“At least I can properly kiss her.” Facing you, Jokers lips met yours. Slowly leaning into the kiss, his hand reached behind your neck to gently push your head towards his.</p><p>Meanwhile you could definitely feel Crow seethe beside you. </p><p>The kiss ended abruptly when claws pulled you away from Joker. Right into Akechi’s chest.</p><p>The helmet Crow wears was pulled back to allow you to properly kiss him. Crashing his lips on yours, he begins to rub your sides.</p><p>Turning your attention away from Crow you see Joker on a chair. “Ahem, I think that’s enough.” </p><p>Ignoring Joker, Crow put his hand on your back and pressed you to him.</p><p>“Come on...” Joker whined, and you break the kiss off.</p><p>“There’s no need to be greedy.” You break free from Crow and walk over to Joker. “What did you want?” </p><p>A smile appeared on his face. “I was hoping you could give me a handjob. Please?”</p><p>In other circumstances you’d say no but something ticked you into saying “Yes.” Maybe it was the atmosphere?</p><p> Unbuttoning his pants you find his awaiting cock in his pants which was slightly covered in precum. </p><p>“You got this right?”</p><p>You nod, spiting into your hand before rubbing your hand along his shaft.  His breath caught in his throat.</p><p>When you press a finger under the tip a choked cry comes from him. You stop for a moment, concern on your face. “I’m uh, fine. Keep going please.”</p><p>He occasionally thrusts his hips forward in a attempt to get more friction.</p><p>With a grunt Joker comes all over your hands. He offers you the tail end of his trench coat which you wipe your hands off with.</p><p>“Hey, would you guys like to have me?” You ask, smirking.</p><p>“I would love to.” </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“Crow you get to go first.”</p><p>The disappointment on Joker’s face was laughable but he stayed still nonetheless. “Don’t worry, I’ll suck you off.” </p><p>As you got on your knees, Joker asks you a question. “Wait, can I come into your mouth or not?”</p><p>“You can.”</p><p>Joker nodded and shivers when the tip slides into your mouth and you start licking around the tip.</p><p>Crow got behind you, his claws carefully pulling your pants down enough so he can just push your panties to the side and be inside you. Slowly, he enters you fully. </p><p>“You must be awfully jealous right now, I can see it on your face.” Crow snickered  as he started to move.</p><p>“No, I’m not jealous. This feels amazing...” Joker hums, clenching his fists.</p><p>“I imagine so.” Crow mused, loving the way your pussy feels around him.</p><p>Looking up, you make eye contact with Joker who has a pleasured face coupled with drool coming from his mouth.</p><p>It takes all of Jokers self control to not thrust his hips forward when you start lightly sucking and gently massaging his balls.</p><p>“You better be careful with her.” Crow says, repositioning himself for a better angle.</p><p>“Says the one who’s metal claws are on her exposed hips.” </p><p>When you suck a little harder. Joker lets out a gasp. “I’m gonna-“ You feel his cum at your throat and you try to swallow it all. Some of it does leak out though. He backs up, removing his cock with your saliva on the tip.</p><p>“Thanks..” Joker heavily pants out while tucking himself back into his pants. “How are you doing Crow?” </p><p>“I’m almost done as well,” Crow hips went faster, forming a light grip on your hips. “For-forgive me.” You felt his claws grip your hips as he came, careful not to harm you in any way.</p><p>You felt Crow pull out causing his cum to leak out, even more leaks out when you sit up.</p><p>“We should give her a orgasm too, it’s not fair if we got some but she didn’t.” Joker snaps out of his dazed state. Pressing a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>“Of course.” Crow moved in front of you, ready to tear your outfit to pieces.</p><p>“Hold on. Use my dagger.” Joker holds his dagger up.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>The blade cut through your shirt and bra, the boys removed the torn clothes tossing them to the side. With your breasts revealed Joker wasted no time teasing your nipples, taking them in between his fingers.</p><p>“I just had an wonderful idea.” Joker licks his lips.</p><p>“What is it?” You feel the rush of excitement and arousal in your body.</p><p>“How about we show you how much we love you by overwhelming you, would you like that?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” You sigh when Joker pinches your erect nipple. </p><p>“Crow could you eat her out?”</p><p>You’re suddenly lifted up and carried bridal style onto a table. Crow’s mouth settled over your opening, licking off the cum that was laying there before plunging his tongue in.</p><p>Hearing you let out a sweet moan,  Joker put a hand over your eyes. You whined when your sight was taken away. </p><p>“This will only add to your experience.” He whispered next to you, breath hot on your ear.</p><p>A gloved hand kneads your breast and combined with Crow eating you out like he was starving, you quickly reached your orgasm. Crow lapping it all up. </p><p>“Mhm, he loves the taste of you, doesn’t he?”</p><p>In response, Crow hums. Sending vibrations across your sensitive nerves, giving the effect your body was getting hotter. “Too.. much.” You sigh.</p><p>“I love how your face looks so flustered right now.” He moves his finger on top of your clit, stroking it lightly.</p><p>Unexpectedly, you came again, surprising both Joker and Crow. Your cum was quickly slurped up. </p><p>“That was fast.” Joker chuckles, pressing a kiss on your lips. Crow’s tongue feeling nice around your pussy as he moves it around.</p><p>Before anything else could happen, a voice came over the loudspeaker.</p><p>“You guys should really get out of here before someone else discovers you three.”</p><p>It takes a minute to snap out of it until you realized it was Maruki’s voice coming from the speaker.</p><p>You push Jokers arm away from your eyes and shove Crow away from you. “I’m sorry, but he does have a point.” You said, hopping off the table to search for something among the scattered clothes.</p><p>“But don’t you want to stay?” Joker reached for you but you hit him with a item that would snap him out of his brainwashed state,   quickly doing the same to Crow.</p><p>“What...the.” Joker mumbled, trying to gain a sense of his surroundings amongst the completely white room. His cheeks flushes when he notices you.</p><p>“You guys got hit by a brain jack.” You explain briefly. Trying to put on your ripped clothes, but failing.</p><p>“Yeah, I can taste it.” Crow scoffs, getting up from his position and licking his lips.</p><p>Joker takes off his coat, revealing his muscled arms and awkwardly holds it. You take it. </p><p>“We’re so gonna beat Maruki’s ass when we get back.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>